Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (jap. うずまきナルト Uzumaki Naruto) – główny bohater mangi i anime Naruto. Osobowość Naruto jest specyficznym typem bohatera, wyposażonym w wyjątkową i nader potężną zdolność. Potrafi odmienić serce każdego, zjednać go i wyłuskać te ziarenko dobra, jakie każdy ma w swoim sercu. Dlatego też - właśnie dzięki tej wyjątkowej umiejętności - pokonuje swoich najpotężniejszych wrogów. Dzięki prostym, choć etycznym w swojej istocie zasadom, Uzumaki zdołał przekonać takie, początkowo negatywne postacie, jak Gaara czy Zabuza, a potem Sai, do odkrycia wartości najważniejszej więzi łączącej ludzi - miłości i przyjaźni. Odsłaniając tą prawdę przed innymi, wyzwolił również z okowów samotności i ślepego zawierzenia przeznaczeniu Hyuuge Nejiego ,Uchiha Sasuke wskazał inną ścieżkę niż droga zemsty (i tylko z racji interwencji Orochimaru i przypadkowemu spotkaniu z bratem, Sasuke nie porzucił zemsty dla przyjaźni z Uzumakim). Umiejętnosci Naruto na początku serii jest całkowitym beztalenciem. Z czasem uczy się on coraz bardziej zaawansowanych technik, takich jak choćby Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto po poznaniu Jiraiya uczy się już bardzo zaawansowanej techniki czyli Rasengana, którego opracował jego ojciec - IV Hokage Namikaze Minato. Następnie ze swoim nowym mentorem wyrusza w 3 letnią podróż gdzie ma doskonalić kontrolę nad Kyuubim. Później opracowuje własną technike - Fuuton: RasenShuriken - która jest najpotężniejszą z jego arsenału. Jego naturą chakry jest Wiatr. Po śmierci Ero-sennina zaczyna również uczyć się Senjutsu, ktore opanowuje do perfekcji dzięki swoim klonom. thumb|left|Naruto w trybie sage Historia Historia Naruto zaczyna się, gdy Czwarty Hokage, w obronie Konohy przed lisem o dziewięciu ogonach poświęca swoje życie, wiążąc przy tym bestię w ciele nowo narodzonego chłopca. Naruto może czerpać z niemalże nieskończonych pokładów czakry demona, a rany, które otrzymuje w niemal każdej walce, goją się w oka mgnieniu. Kiedy w Naruto narasta gniew, czakra demona wydostaję się na zewnątrz i dodaję mu sił, jednocześnie gojąc jego rany. Pierwszym stadium tej zmiany są czerwone oczy demona, dłuższe paznokcie, które wtedy wyglądają jak pazury oraz powiększone kły. W kolejnym stadium czakra tworzy wokół niego powłokę lisa. Im więcej ogonów zostanie uformowanych, tym bardziej Naruto traci nad sobą panowanie i nie odróżnia przyjaciół od wrogów. Kiedy powstaną cztery ogony skóra Naruto zostaje rozerwana, a zamiast niej pojawia się czakra przypominająca czarny ogień, co powoduję że chłopak wygląda jak miniaturowa wersja Kyūbi. Nie da się go wtedy powstrzymać i nic nie jest w stanie go zranić. Po powstaniu sześciu ogonów formuje się szkielet demona, a wraz z rozwojem ósmego, powstają mięśnie. Dziewiąty ogon oznacza całkowitą kontrole lisa i śmierć Naruto. Jego matka - Kushina Uzumaki pochodziła z Kraju Wiru (jap. 渦の国 Uzu no Kuni?) i była żoną Minato. O swoim ojcu dowiedział się w wieku 16 lat z informacji zawartych w zabezpieczeniach przed uwolnieniem bestii. Naruto wychował się w samotności, unikany przez mieszkańców wioski. Sam Czwarty Hokage pragnął, aby traktowano go jak bohatera, który uratował wioskę. Dotkliwe kary, które wprowadził trzeci Hokage za mówienie o przeszłości, powstrzymują starszych przed otwartą wrogością, jednakże ich niechęć w stosunku do Naruto przenosi się na jego rówieśników, którzy nie znają prawdy. Fakt ten bardzo martwi Sarutobiego, który podziela opinię swojego następcy i pragnie, aby Naruto żył wolny od uprzedzeń. Sam Naruto dowiaduje się o zapieczętowanym w nim Kyuubiego dopiero w wieku 12 lat, wcześniej sprawiwszy mnóstwo problemów wychowawczych, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Namiastką ojca stał się dla niego Iruka Umino, nauczyciel z Akademi. Mimo że rodzice Iruki również zginęli podczas walki z demonem, jako jeden z pierwszych przezwycięża on swoje uprzedzenia i nie wini Naruto za ich śmierć, stając się w ten sposób jego pierwszym i najważniejszym przyjacielem oraz kimś w rodzaju ojca. Naruto jako Genin Naruto po raz kolejny nie zdał egzaminu końcowego. Rozczarowany że jego plan zostania Hokage może się nie powieść, Naruto został poproszony przez jednego z jego instruktorów, Mizukiego. Mizuki powiedziała Naruto, że gdyby mógł "pożyczyć" Święty Zwój wtedy mogł by nauczyć się jutsu którego potrzeba do zdania Egzaminu .Naruto tak zrobił i zaczął ćwiczyć w lesie ,aby nauczyć się Cienistego Klon Jutsu.Jednak Iruka dowiedziawszy się od Mizukiego że Naruto ukradł zwój zaczoł go śledził i odkrył że Mizuki brał udział w kradzieży, zdając sobie sprawę że nabrał Naruto. Mizuki zaatakował ich i powiedział Naruto o Kyuubim który jest w nim zapieczętowany , twierdząc, że Iruka nienawidził go z tego powodu. Kiedy Iruka zaryzykował swoje życie aby ochronić Naruto, zrozumiał że Mizuki go okłamał i stworzył setki klonów by go pokonać. Iruka widząc to zaliczył Naruto test i oddał mu swoją opaske liścia. W najbliższych dniach, Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się z Konohamaru i stał się jego nauczycielem , pokazując mu, jak wykonać różne techniki. Został także przydzielony do Drużyny 7, gdzie współpracuje z Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno, pod kierownictwem Kakashiego Hatake. Kakashi chciał sprawdzić czy są gotowi stać się geninami.Było ich trzech, lecz dzwonki były co wykluczało podzielenie się dzwonkami na 3, celem badania jest sprawdzenie czy są prawdziwą drużyną . Choć początkowo nie zdali egzaminu, próbując samodzielnie zabrać dzwonki, Kakashi pozwolił im zdać test. Drużyna 7 wykonała kilka zadań ,ale największym osiągnięciem było pokonanie Zabuzy Momochiego i dzięki temu ukończenie mostu Tazuny,niedługo później Kakashi zgłosił swoją drużyne do Egzaminu na Chunina.Pierwszy etap zakończył się dobrze dla całej drużyny,w czasie drugiej tury Naruto miał kilka nieprzyjemnych wypadków,podczas załatwiania się Naruto został zaatakowany i zawiązany przez Ninja Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu ,potem został połknięty przez węża,po tych wypadkach sztoczył walke z Orochimaru,następnie zemdlał i obudził się dopiero po walce z Ninja Dźwięku,następnie razem z Kabuto stoczyli walke z Ninja Deszczu,razem udało im się dotrzeć do głównej wieży gdzie z drużyny 7 tylko Sasuke i Naruto przeszli dalej. W następnym etapie stoczył walke z Nejiem Hyuugom,młody Hyuuga był pewny zwycięstwa i niedoceniał Naruto,lecz przecenił się gdyż Naruto pokonał go choć z thumb|Naruto kontra Gaaratrudem,późniejsza walka (Sasuke vs Gaara) nie została dokończona a dalsze walki przerwane przez spisek left|thumb|Naruto kontra NejiWioski Piasku i Wioski Dźwięku,który miał doprowadzić do zabicia Trzeciego Hokage i przejęciu Konohy.Wszyscy obecni na trybunach zostali uśpieni ,oprócz Sakury, Gaia,Shikamaru(sam zasnoł), Kakshiego i kilku Joninów,Sakura obudziła Naruto i Shikamaru którzy razem z Pakkunem pognali za Sasuke i Gaarą.Gdy przybyli na miejsce Naruto był sparaliżowany strachem gdy ujrzał poległego Sasuke,lecz po krótkiej chwili zaczoł z nim walczyć.Walka zakończyła się się zwycięstwem Naruto,niedługo potem rozpoczoł się pogrzeb Trzeciego Hokage i shinobi którzy zgineli podczas inwazji. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po śmierci Trzeciego Hokage, starszyzna wybrała na Piątego Hokage, jednego z trójki Sanninów - Jiraye, lecz ten się nie zgodził i zaproponował inną osobe, jedną z Sanninów - Tsunade.Wtedy Jiraya zapytał Naruto czy chce się z nim wybrać i przy okazji nauczył się nowej techniki która jest silniejsza niż Chidori Sasuke, oczywisćie Naruto odrazu się zgodził. Zatrzymali się w miasteczku gdzie Naruto uczył się techniki Rasengan,a Jiraya poszedł z niedawno poznaną kobietom pochodzić po mieście.Wtedy to do drzwi pokoju Naruto ktoś zapukał,Naruto otworzył i ukazały im się dwie postacie - Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki,członkowie Akatsuki,wyprowadzili go na korytarz gdzie Kisame chciał odciąć chłopakowi nogi,wtedy pojawił się Sasuke a później Jiraya Itachi bez najmniejszego wysiłku położył młodszego braciszka, po krótkiej rozmowie Naruto dowiedział się pewnych żeczy (m.in. że Sasuke to brat Itachiego) .Członkowie Akatsuki zostali zamknięci w żabm gardle lecz udało im się zbiec dzięki Amaterasu Itachiego.Żeby przygotować Naruto na kolejne spotkania z tą organizacją postanowił nauczyć Naruto ostaniego etapu techniki, pozatym chciał jak najszybciej znaleść Tsunade.Naruto i Jiraiya ostatecznie znaleźli przyszłą kandydatkę na Hokage. Gdy odrzuciła ofertę, i obraziła wszystkich tych którzy poprzednio byli Hokage,wściekły Naruto wyzwał ją do walki,na zewnątrz Naruto zaatakowali Tsunade niekompletnym Rasenganem. Mimo jego starań, nie udało się mu jej trafić,lecz Tsunade była zaskoczona jego postępami i założyła się z nim: że jeżeli opanuje te technikę w tydzień, to ona odda mu swój naszyjnik, ale jeśli nie, to zabiera jego pieniądze. Naruto thumb|Naruto trafia Kabuto Rasenganemzgodził się i zaczął ćwiczyć, ale w tydzień czasu, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca umiał tą technike.W tym czasie Tsunade spotkała się z Orochimaru, mordercą Trzeci Hokage który chciał by ta uleczyła jego ręce .Tsunade nie zamierzała pomagać Orochimaru i zaatakowała go i jego asystenta, Kabuto Yakushigo. Kiedy Kabuto prawie pokonał Tsunade, Naruto przyszedł jej na pomoc.Naruto korzystając z klona zaatakował Rasenganem i pokonał Kabuto tym samym wygrał zakład. Zdumiona jego determinacją,, Tsunade podała mu naszyjnik ,a gdy Orochimaru i Kabuto uciekli przyjeła stanowisko Piątego Hokage.Następnie Naruto,Jiraiya,Shizune i Tsunade wrócili do Konohy na uroczystość. Pogoń za Sasuke Gdy Sasuke wylądował w szpitalu ,a Naruto go odwiedził ,Sasuke zażądał pojedynku gdyż chciał udowodnić że jest silniejszy od Naruto. Pojedynek na dachu szpitala nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc.Shikamaru zebrał drużyne w której wskład wchodzą Naruto,Kiba,Neji,Choji i on sam.Gdy Rock Lee przybył na pomoc i zajoł się Kimimaro Naruto dogonił Sasuke który był już w Dolinie Końca. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywowaćthumb|Naruto kontra Sasuke wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami) i przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej pieczęci”, a aby móc stawić czoła Naruto, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona. W tej walce zginąć mogli obaj. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu.Po walce z Sasuke Naruto został znaleziony przez Kakashiego poczym udali się do Konohy. Odejście na trzy lata thumb|left|Naruto odchodzi z JiraiyomGdy Sasuke odszedł z wioski ,Jiraiya zaproponował Naruto trzy letni trening który wzmocni go, aby mógł uratować przyjaciela z rąk Orochimaru.Przy okazji Jiraiya mógł w ten sposób chronić Uzumakiego przed Akatsuki. Walka z Peinem Po powrocie do wioski okazuje się, że Jiraya zginął. Naruto jest w szoku i nie może uwierzyć w to co usłyszał, dzięki Iruce wychodzi z depresji po stracie swego mistrza i za radą żabiego pustelnika - Fukusaku udaje się z nim do gór Myobokuzan by odbyć trening pozwalający mu zdobyć siłę wystarczającą do pokonania Peina, który to zabił Jiraiye. Podczas ćwiczeń w żabim świecie Konohe atakuje sam lider Akatsuki i do akcji po wielu zniszczeniach rodzinnej wioski wkracza wyszkolony w sage technikach Naruto. Dzięki pustelniczym treningom udaje mu się rozprawić z kolejnymi ciałami wroga (przy pomocy najlepszych żabich summonów) i gdy na placu boju zostaje ostatnie ciało - God Realm rozpoczyna się decydujące starcie. Unieruchomionego Uzumaki’ego ratuje Hinata która atakuje Peina nie mając z nim szans, jednak poprzez miłość dla Naruto nie jest w stanie bezczynnie patrzeć na to co się dzieje. Zostaje szybko znokautowana i ranna co wywołuje w Uzumakim niepohamowaną złość. Aktywuje on 6 ogonów co zmusza Peina do użycia swej sekretnej techniki - Chibaku Tensei. Nawet to nie jest w stanie powstrzymać moc Kyuubiego gdy zostaje złamana pieczęć i Naruto zaczyna przybierać 9 ogoniastą formę. Powstrzymuje go przed tym jego własny ojciec w jego podświadomości i dzięki odbytej rozmowie wraca on do swej cielesnej formy. Używając w mistrzowski sposób kombinację Rasengan + Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu definitywnie pokonuje ostatnie z ciał i udaje się na spotkanie z prawdziwym posiadaczem rinnegana - Nagato. Po wysłuchanej historii z życia członka Akatsuki przekonuje go że postępował źle i że Jiraya pokładał w nim plany jako bohaterze który ma uratować świat pisząc o nim nawet książkę (The legend of gutsy ninja). Nawrócony Nagato oddaje swe życie bu wskrzesić swoje ofiary po ataku na Konohe i przekazuje misje zmiany świata Naruto. Przy odbudowie wioski Uzumaki dowiaduje się że nowym Hokage zostaje Danzou (ponieważ Tsunade zapada w śpiączkę) i oficjalnie ogłasza Sasuke jako missing- nina przekazując informacje dotyczące młodego Uchicha ninja z wioski Kumo, którzy ścigają go za atak na ich mistrzu – ośmioogoniastym Jinchuuriki. Naruto razem z Yamato i Kakashim udają się na spotkanie 5 Kage żeby przekonać Raikage by ten nie wymierzał zemsty na Sasuke za swego brata. Prośby Uzumakiego zostają odrzucone i ninja z Konohy muszą odejść, zatrzymują się na nocleg gdzie podczas rozmyślań pojawia się Tobi chcąc rozmawiać z Naruto. Wyjawia mu że nienawiść Sasuke i odwieczna walka jego z Naruto jest nieunikniona gdyż takie jest ich przeznaczenie. Od wieków członkowie klanu Uchicha walczyli z klanem Senju i Madara(Tobi) widzi w Uzumakim wolę ognia klanu, którego niegdyś przywódcą był Hashirama jego odwieczny wróg. Mówi mu także że będzie się starał doprowadzić do tej walki by móc udowodnić supremację swego klanu po czym znika zostawiając Naruto z mieszanymi uczuciami. Kakashi mówi mu by nie ujawniał usłyszanych od Madary informacji dotyczących prawdziwej tożsamości Itachiego i odgrywanej przez niego roli innym ninja z osady by nie robić niepotrzebnego zamętu. Po krótkiej medytacji dochodzi do rozmowy Uzumakiego z Sakurą, która przybyła z misją zwolnienia go z obietnicy jaką niegdyś złożył by za wszelką cenę sprowadzić Sasuke do Konohy. Plan ten jednak nie udaje się i Naruto przecząc Sakurze zostaje sam z Yamato oraz Hatake zastanawiając się co ma teraz zrobić. Rozmyślania przerywa klon Saia, wyjaśniający prawdziwe intencje Sakury oraz reszty ninja z Konoha odnośnie Sasuke. Zaraz potem zjawia się także rodzeństwo z Suny, streszcza ono wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce na spotkaniu kage i instruuje Kakashiego by ten objął stanowisko Hokage. Skonfuzjowany Naruto traci przytomność i upada na śnieg, co spowodowane zapewne jest wieloma nieprzyjemnymi informacjami jakie zgromadziły się w jego głowie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się już cofnąć, a drużyna 7 już nigdy nie będzie taka jak dawna, gdyż każdy z jej członków podąża własną ścieżką. W przypadku Sasuke jest to niestety ścieżka spowita ciemnością. Po przebudzeniu Uzumaki spostrzega, że pilnowany jest przez Yamato, gdyż Sai i Kakashi wyruszyli by powstrzymać Sakurę. Pozornie daje on za wygraną i udaje że zgadza się z Tenzo. Naprawdę zaś zostawia w łóżku klona a sam używając trybu sennin podąża za Kakashim, wyczuwając chakrę Hatake... Etymologia Imię Naruto oznacza „wir”. Japończycy określają tym słowem znak @. Nazwisko Uzumaki oznacza wir lub spiralę. Spirala znajduje się także w godle Konohy – liścia obecnego na ubraniach i opaskach shinobi z owej wioski, na kurtce głównego bohatera.